A wireless control system may provide control of remote electronic systems including home automation systems, security gate systems, and garage door openers, lighting systems, appliances, security system, and/or other remote electronic systems. The wireless control system may be trained to control home electronic devices based on an activation signal received from an original transmitter associated with the remote electronic system. It is challenging and difficult to provide trainable wireless control systems which provide for high power when transmitting a variety of learned activation signals, while maintaining compliance with government regulations regarding the power of transmissions (e.g., Federal Communications Commission (FCC) rule 15.231).